Lembranças
by Natth Evans Potter
Summary: O que acontece quando recebemos uma carta de alguem muito especial com quem, julgamos, nunca mais vamos falar? História do momento mais importante do bruxinho...


Ele estava, mais uma vez, zelando por seu sono, admirava-a como se ela fosse a mais cara e rara das preciosidades e, poxa, como ela era linda, ele a admirava, seu sono tão calmo, sua mão protegendo, instintivamente a imensa barriga de fim de gestação, protegendo e acalentando o fruto daquele amor maravilhoso que começara pouco mais de dois anos antes daquele momento, assim estava Tiago Potter quando um grito quebrou o silêncio que se instalara no quarto no momento que sua esposa adormecera, ele se sentou rápido na cama, sem saber se o coração acelerara ou parara de vez.

- Lily, o que foi!? Sentiu algo?- Perguntou exasperado.

- U-uma pontada mu-muito forte! T-Tiago me descubra, rápido!- Gaguejou ela, fraca, porém decidida.

Ele obedeceu sem nem questionar, agindo impulsivamente e completamente desesperado.

De repente, outro grito.

- Lílian, por Merlim o que houve? Estou ficando preocupado!

- Tiago, são contrações! E olhe, - Disse ela apontando. - minha bolsa rompeu!

- Ai meu Merlim!- Falou ele paralisado de pânico.

Ela, depois que passou a dor, começou a rir da cara do marido, Tiago sempre entrava em pânico e não sabia o que fazer em momentos de crise e ela, como sempre, tomou o punho da situação.

- Tiago, amor, me passe o telefone que está ao seu lado e se acalme. - Disse calmamente.

A primeira ordem ele obedeceu, já a segunda...

Ela pegou o telefone, discou um número e esperou.

"Como é bom ter nascido trouxa, uma hora dessas a lareira não seria uma boa opção para mim e o Tiago parece ter esquecido temporariamente de como se anda..." pensou ela enquanto uma voz atendia do outro lado.

-Alô!- Falou alguém com a voz pastosa do outro lado da linha.

"E como foi bom o Remo ter feito estudo dos trouxas!" concluiu enquanto respondia:

- Oi Remo, sou eu, Lily!

- Claro que é você, se fosse o Sirius ele teria feito alguma gracinha e se fosse o Tiago teria gritado, não sabe usar telefone e...

- Remo o Harry tá querendo vir pra esse mundo!- Interrompeu ela.

- E não tenho certeza se o Pedro sabe como se usa um telefone e... E. LILY, POR MERLIM, O QUE VOCÊ DISSE?!

- Que minha bolsa acabou de estourar, eu estou tendo contrações, o Harry tá chegando e o Tiago entrou em pane. - Falou calmamente.

- É, ele faz isso em situações de crise.

- Pois é...

- Mas, o que é que eu estou fazendo conversando assim?! Eu já tinha que estar aí!

- Pois é!

- Já vou aparatar!

- Obrigada. - Continuou ela com a mesma voz tranqüila. - E traz o Sirius também, por favor!

- OK!- Disse ele.

- AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!- Gritou ela.

- LILY!- Remo do outro lado.

- Outra contração! Estão ficando menos espaçadas! Traz a Sarah também, ela vai saber o que fazer melhor do que todos nós! E vem rápido!- Implorou ela, começando a ficar nervosa também.

- Tá bem, eu, Almofadinhas e sua sogra chegamos aí já, já!

E, dez minutos depois, os três aparataram e encontraram, sentados na cama, um Tiago ainda paralisado e uma Lílian lívida, não se sabe se de dor ou de raiva, gritando:

- TIAGO, ACORDA!

- Calma Lily, eu e Almofadinhas sabemos como despertá-lo do transe.

- As contrações estão espaçadas por quanto tempo, querida?- Perguntou a Sra. Potter.

- Uns cinco ou seis minutos Sarah! AAIII!- Falou ela. - Não disse!?

- Lily - Disse Sirius piscando um olho para ela. - vem cá, vem gata, sabia que você fica muito sexy assim com esse barrigão? Ainda bem que o Pontas nem desconfia que esse filho pode ser meu...

E, no mesmo instante, um grito, não de dor, mas de raiva, encheu o quarto.

- EU TE MATO, SEU PULGUENTO INFELIZ! COMO ASSIM O HARRY NÃO É MEU FILHO!?- Falou Tiago espumando de ódio, pulando da cama e agarrando Sirius pelo colarinho.

- Finalmente!- Disse Sirius rindo. - Acalme-se Pontas, eu nunca faria isso com meu mano! É que você entrou em transe quando a Lily falou que o Harry ia nascer!- Explicou ele enquanto todos riam.

- Ah bom, sorte sua, porque... MEU MERLIM, MEU FILHO TÁ NASCENDO!- E sem falar mais nada, pegou Remo no colo e foi levando ele para a porta, este riu e disse:

- Assim, Tiago, super-romântico esse seu gesto e tal, mas primeiro que eu não sou sua mulher, segundo que não vou ter teu filho e, pra ser bem sincero contigo, eu nem posso engravidar...

Tiago voltou a si, largou Remo no chão da sala e voltou, vermelho de vergonha, ao quarto, onde todos riam novamente.

- Acho que sou o palhaço dessa noite, né! Primeiro largo minha mulher sozinha tendo nosso filho...

- Não exagera Ti, ainda são só contrações!- Respondeu Lily.

-... Depois só volto pro plano terrestre quando meu melhor amigo confessa que teve um caso com minha esposa e por último, pego no colo o lobo desgraçado do...

- Hey!- protestou Remo que entrava divertido no quarto massageando as costas.

-... Meu outro amigo no lugar de pegar a Lily!- Concluiu ele emburrado.

Todos riram gostosamente da cara dele, mas logo em seguida Lílian gritou, outra contração, e trouxe todos no recinto de volta à situação.

- Muito bem!- Começou a Sra. Potter séria. - Tiago, vá buscar o carro e coloque-o na frente da garagem. E ACORDA! SEU FILHO TÁ NASCENDO - Concluiu ela aos berros, pois Tiago entrara em transe mais uma vez com o grito de dor de sua esposa.

Quando ele voltou a si e saiu Sarah continuou com as ordens.

- Sirius... SIRIUS! MEU MERLIM, ATÉ VOCÊ!?- Exasperou-se ela, pois Sirius estava branco como um pergaminho novo e com o olhar vago. - VÁ, AGORA, ATRÁS DE TIAGO, do jeito que ele está é até capaz de confundir o Remo com a Lily outra vez e levá-lo para a maternidade numa cadeira de rodas gritando que a mulher dele vai ter um bebê.

E Sirius saiu atrás do amigo, quase no mesmo estado que o anterior.

- Remo, por favor, pegue as malas da Lily e do bebê e depois vá atrás daqueles malucos.

- OK - Disse ele eficiente, dirigindo-se ao guarda-roupas, era o mais são dos três, mas também parecia um pouco confuso.

- Eu ficarei com a Lily, - Disse ela a Remo que ia sumindo pela porta já de malas na mão. - está mais que na hora de começar a contar o espaço de tempo das suas contrações, não é meu bem?

- Aham... - concordou Lily fraca, já tivera mais três nesse meio tempo.

-Vamos lá meu bem, vamos fazer o seguinte, respire bem devagar, acha que consegue?

- Acho que sim.

- Pegue o ar pelo nariz e solte pela boca, devagar. Tudo bem?

- OK.

- Inspire e expire com calma e, devagar, vamos levantar e ir para a sala, vamos esperar os garotos. Acha que consegue andar?

- Aham, acho que tudo bem.

- Então vamos lá meu bem, devagar, com calma.

Sarah ajudou Lílian a se levantar, e foi com ela até a sala, sentou-a na confortável poltrona na frente da lareira apagada, sentou-se também e as duas esperaram, esperaram e esperaram. Passadas quase duas horas, ambas já preocupadas com a demora, Sarah foi lá fora ver o que estava acontecendo, chegou a tempo de ver o carro chegando à frente de casa, com um Remo vermelho de vergonha, um Tiago completamente aparvalhado e brigando com um Sirius que não parava de rir.

Sem entender nada ela perguntou:

- Por que raios vocês demoraram tanto?- Mas Tiago passou por ela feito um foguete e já voltava de dentro de casa com Lílian, aliviada, em seus braços.

- Depois mãe, depois!- Disse ele emburrado colocando Lily no banco de trás, ao lado de Sirius. - Cuida dela Almofadinhas, faz algo de útil, sim?

- Hei, eu não tenho culpa não, tá legal? Nem vem dar coice viadinho!- Falou parando de rir e emburrando também.

- É CERVO!- Respondeu o outro, furioso, entrando novamente no banco do motorista ao lado de Remo, que bronqueou.

- Não comecem, por favor! Depois vocês discutem isso, tudo bem?

- Dá pra falar o que aconteceu agora? Por que demoraram tanto? E aonde foram que quando saí vi o carro voltando na direção de casa. - Pediu Sarah aflita.

- Fomos pro hospital, tia! - Disse Sirius.

- Co-como assim?- Questionou Lily lívida de dor. - Fazer o que no hospital se eu estava no sofá da sala de casa?

- Pois é, desculpe Lily, esquecemos você!- Falou Remo envergonhado.

- Como é que três pessoas têm a capacidade de esquecer o motivo de estar indo para o hospital!?- Perguntou Sarah horrorizada.

- Não somos pessoas mãe!- Respondeu Tiago emburrado. - Somos três bestas inúteis e burros feito trasgos! Só fomos perceber que havíamos deixado vocês quando o curandeiro perguntou onde estava a grávida!

- Mas eu comentei que estava com a sensação de estar esquecendo algo!- Defendeu-se Remo.

- É, só esqueceu de acrescentar que esse algo era a Lily!- Falou Sirius azedo. - Desculpa a gente, Lil! Não sei o que aconteceu.

- Tudo bem rapazes, vocês estão nervosos e... AI! Outra contração! Rápido Tiago! Ainda temos que esperar por uma cadeira de rodas, ir para a sala de parto que vai ter que ser preparada e eu não tenho meu filho sem a Anne por perto, ela foi a curandeira que cuidou de toda a minha gestação, é minha amiga e... AI!- Depois da segunda contração Lily fez uma careta e calou-se.

- As contrações estão menos espaçadas, está chegando a hora e tudo que ela falou tem que ser feito e é demorado!- Concluiu Sarah com urgência, abraçando Lily.

- Essa é a boa notícia, - Disse Remo. - Depois que lembramos que vocês tinham ficado, o curandeiro riu e, depois de quase ter levado um soco do Sirius, que ficou pior que o Tiago, disse que ia aproveitar esse meio tempo e começar a arrumar tudo, é só chegar e ir direto para a sala de parto!

- E a Anne?- perguntou Lílian fraca.

- Pelo menos disso eu lembrei amor. Liguei para ela assim que entrei no carro para voltar para casa, a essa hora ela já deve ter chego e, se a conheço, vai estar nos esperando na porta do hospital.- Falou Tiago.

- Ótimo! Agüente meu bem, estamos chegando. - Sarah acalmou Lílian.

Passados alguns minutos, Sirius, que estava anormalmente quieto, declarou:

- Chegamos, até que enfim!

Tiago estava certo e Anne estava a postos, com a cadeira de rodas pronta para Lily.

- Finalmente chegaram, ainda bem que a essa hora não passam trouxas nessa rua, pude sair e esperar vocês aqui fora, vem amiga, senta aqui e vamos logo.- Disse ela assim que viu Lílian.- Sra. Potter, de quanto em quanto tempo ela está sentindo contrações?- Questionou ela profissional.

- Dois em dois minutos, já tem uns dez minutos que tem esse espaço de tempo. - Respondeu Sarah com exatidão.

- Ótimo, ela já deve estar pronta! Vamos, vamos rápido! Charles, por favor, leve a parturiente, sim?

- É pra já!- Disse o auxiliar. E sumiu com Lily pelo hospital.

Após ver que estava tudo caminhando corretamente, Anne dirigiu-se ao grupo de pessoas à sua frente, mas Sirius foi mais rápido:

- Anne, sabia que você fica linda assim toda de verdinho?- Disse com voz macia.

- SIRIUS!- Gritou Tiago.

- Tiago, isso é um hospital!- Advertiu Anne. - Fale baixo.

- Desculpe - Disse ele falando mais baixo. - Almofadinhas, minha mulher está tendo meu filho e você cantando a Anne! Isso não é hora!

- Ele tem razão Sirius, por favor, controle-se! - Reprimiu a garota.

- Têm razão, desculpa, não resisti... - Disse ele envergonhado.

- Muito bem, - Falou Anne quando o ajudante voltou. - Tiago, você é o pai e marido, pode vir comigo se quiser, os outros aguardem no quarto 184, é o que Lílian vai ficar quando sair da sala de parto. - Concluiu saindo às pressas atrás de seu auxiliar.

- Vou com você sem dúvida! - Disse Tiago decidido seguindo a amiga.

- E nós vamos para o quarto que a Anne mandou, vamos esperar lá e torcer para que tudo dê certo, vamos logo! - Mandou Sarah aos "seus meninos", como ela se referia aos marotos.

Foram as quatro horas de mais expectativa da vida de todos, Tiago, como Anne contou rindo depois, desmaiou de nervoso e quem acabou filmando o parto foi um dos auxiliares que estava na sala, Tiago só acordou com o choro de bebê. Remo quase abriu um buraco no chão do quarto, de tanto andar. Sirius também desmaiou, só que no quarto de Lílian, esse só acordou, totalmente corado, quando Anne, que foi dar notícias, deu algo para ele cheirar que o fez despertar. Sarah e Dayse, mãe de Lily que chegou algum tempo depois, foram as mais calmas no quarto, mas mesmo assim, não foram capazes de levantar-se da cama por uns quinze minutos depois que Anne disse que o menino nascera.

Lily, assim que foi para o quarto encontrou sete buquês florais maravilhosos por lá, um de rosas amarelas de seus pais, um de margaridas de seus sogros, um de rosas brancas de Remo, um de rosas vermelhas de Sirius "Pra combinar com os cabelos da Foguinho!" dissera ele, um de tulipas rosas de Anne, um DESLUMBRANTE de lírios de, claro, Tiago, junto com um cartão escrito "Para a mamãe mais linda do mundo!"e, por último, uma linda orquídea única, branca e roxa, com um cartão que dizia:

"Dizem que as orquídeas são as flores eternas, então essa foi a minha escolha para representar uma eterna amizade. Sumi, mas tenho meus meios de descobrir que minha melhor amiga, finalmente, teve meu afilhado querido! Sei que eu seria sua escolha para madrinha do Harry, Lil, mas não posso, você sabe que meu fim com Sirius foi muito desagradável e sei que ele ainda não me perdoou, não vou forçar minha presença a ele, quero que a madrinha seja a Anne, quer dizer, madrinha de batismo, pois, de coração, eu serei sempre a madrinha desse pimpolinho lindo que tenho certeza que tem os seus olhos verdes e os cabelos que você odeia do Tiago! Tenha certeza que darei um jeito de visitar vocês, fique tranqüila! Da sua irmã que te ama muito e sempre: Vallentina".

- Tina!- Sussurrou Lily com lágrimas nos olhos e acariciando o cartão com carinho. - Também te amo, minha mana!

- De quem é a orquídea Lil?- Perguntou Sirius curioso.

- Ninguém!- Respondeu ela tirando o cartão do alcance dele.

- Como ninguém?- Perguntou intrigado. - Pontas, você vai deixar ela dizer que é de ninguém? Isso tá muito suspeito! - Terminou virando-se para Tiago.

No momento que Sirius virou, Lily aproveitou a deixa e, com urgência, sussurrou para Tiago:

- É da Tina! Me ajuda!

- Me deixe ver isso!- Falou Tiago piscando para ela e sorrindo depois de pegar o cartão. - Ah, tudo bem, nada demais Almofadinhas, é de um amigo antigo de Lily, da época da escola trouxa! Aposto como achou que eu ia ficar com ciúmes se soubesse, não é amor?

- Exatamente, ele não significa nada meu amor, nada mesmo, só um amigo como Remo e Sirius! - Disse ela entendendo a jogada.

- Tudo bem Lil, confio em você! - Disse ele beijando-a.

- Eca! Me arrependi de ter começado a história do cartão! Se soubesse que ia acabar assim... - Brincou Sirius.

Lily e Tiago respiraram aliviados, os três e Anne ficaram conversando até a enfermeira trazer o bebê para ficar com a mamãe.

- É, parece que seu pai virou vidente Lil, o Harry é exatamente como ele descreveu no dia que casamos (N/A: O Dia D, minha autoria), você lembra?

- Como poderia esquecer, os mesmos olhos que os meus, o seu cabelo que eu detesto, aposto como vai ter a mesma mania que você. - Disse Lílian enquanto Tiago bagunçava os cabelos e olhava orgulhoso a carinha do filho em seu colo.

- E tenho certeza que será muito amado por todos ao seu redor, vai ser um excelente apanhador da Grifinória, assim como eu!- Disse cheio de pose.

- E vamos ensiná-lo tudo que nós aprendemos em sete anos de escola!- Disse Remo.

- Ufa, por um momento pensei que estava falando das marotagens, Remo!- Aliviou-se Lílian.

- E você acha que eu estava falando de matéria escolar? É claro que são as marotagens!- Retrucou Aluado sorridente.

- E ele terá dois amigos inseparáveis que, junto com ele, vão fundar os novos marotos de Hogwarts e atormentar os professores!- Disse Sirius.

- Se esses amigos forem tão companheiros e fiéis como os meus, - Disse Tiago abraçando Sirius e Remo. - ele vai ser o garoto mais feliz do mundo! E, se tiver uma ruivinha como a minha, - Concluiu beijando, ternamente Lílian. - Será o HOMEM mais feliz do mundo!

- Vai ser Tiago, Vai ser! Ele é o nosso filho, ele é o nosso Harry e vai ser muito, muito feliz!

- E foi assim Harry, o seu primeiro dia de vida!- Disse o quadro de Dumbledore, no escritório da professora Minerva.

O Garoto, sentado na poltrona, de frente para o quadro, segurava um longo pergaminho na mão e sorria quando disse:

- É, parece que a previsões deles estavam todas certas, as da escola, dos amigos, - e olhou com carinho para Rony e Mione. - E... E... Da ruivinha. - Completou envergonhado virando o olhar para Gina que, sorrindo, estava ao seu lado.

- Seus pais lhe amaram muito Harry, assim como Sirius amou e como o Professor Lupin ama. Se você abandonar Gina, estará decepcionando a todos eles e irá sofrer muito, não lhe aconselharia fazer isso! Agora que os senhores já ouviram como Harry nasceu, eu gostaria de ter com ele uma conversa particular, por favor, Sr Weasley e Srtas Granger e Weasley.

- Claro professor!- Disseram os três e se retiraram.

- Muito bem Harry, quem me contou essa história foi sua mãe, me pediu que, caso ela morresse, eu lhe entregasse esse pergaminho para ler, infelizmente não pude entregá-lo em vida, mas estou, de certa forma, entregando agora. Guarde esse pergaminho com carinho, ele vai lhe ajudar nos momentos que estiver triste e desesperançoso e, acredite em mim, vai acontecer muito durante sua busca pelas Horcruxes. Agora não tenho mais nada a lhe dizer, se quiser perguntar algo, esteja à vontade. - Falou o retrato do professor.

- Quem são - E ele tornou a consultar a carta.- Anne e Vallentina?

- Foram grandes amigas de sua mãe! Anne continua como curandeira no St Mungus e Vallentina é auror, corre pelo mundo atrás dos seguidores de Voldemort, não sei sua localização, mas é provável que a encontre por aí...

- E ela foi me conhecer como disse à minha mãe?

- Ah sim, Tina sempre foi muito esperta, não é à toa que conseguiu laçar o coração de Sirius. Ela foi lhe ver duas ou três vezes, pelo que sei.

- Conseguiu laçar o coração de Sirius?

- Sim, ela foi a única que ele realmente amou, ele nunca se casou por causa dela, mas isso já é outra história que não vem ao caso no momento. Agora, se já terminou, Harry, não esqueça de, quando sair, avisar à professora Mcgonagal, sim?

- Sim, senhor professor. - Disse Harry saindo. - E han... Obrigado!- Concluiu, mostrando a carta.

- Não há de que, Harry! Faça Bom uso!- Finalizou Dumbledore.

E Harry saiu fechando a porta do escritório, uma lágrima, de saudades, finalmente escorrendo em sua face quando ele começou a reler, com calma, a história de seu nascimento...

N/A: E aí, o que acharam? Mais um lampejo de inspiração, então resolvi escrever o nascimento do Harry contado pelo Dumbledore! Ficou legal, né! Espero que tenham gostado!

Bjos


End file.
